best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Stand Up" by Flobots
Stand Up is a song by hip hop band Flobots. The song was released on the album Fight with Tools. Lyrics Stand up We shall not be moved Except by a child with no socks and shoes If you've got more to give than you've got to prove Put your hands up and I'll copy you Stand up We shall not be moved Except by a woman dying from a loss of food If you've got more to give than you've got to prove Put your hands up and I'll copy you We still don't understand thunder and lightning Flashback to when we didn't fund the dam Didn't fund the damn levee No wonder man Now our whole damn cities torn us under man Underwater but we still don't understand We see hurricane spills overrun the land Through gaps you couldn't fill with a hundred tons of sand No we still don't understand We've seen planes in the windows of buildings Crumbled in We've seen flames sending chills through London And we've sent planes to kill them And some of them are children But still we crumble under buildin' Underfunded but we still don't understand Under God but we kill like the son of Sam But if you feel like I feel about the son of man We will overcome Stand up We shall not be moved Except by a child with no socks and shoes If you've got more to give than you've got to prove Put your hands up and I'll copy you I said put your hands up and I'll copy you Put your hands up and I'll copy you If you've got more to give than you've got to prove Put your hands up and I'll copy you We shall not be moved Except by a child with no socks and shoes Except by a woman dying from a loss of food Except by a freedom fighter bleeding on the cross for you We shall not be moved Except by a system that's rotting through Neglecting the victims and ordering the cops to shoot High treason now we need to prosecute So stand up (Stand up) We shall not be moved And we wont fight a war over fossil fuel Times like this that you want to plot a coup Put your hands up and I'll copy you Stand up (Stand up) We shall not be moved Unless we are taking a route we have not pursued So if you've got a dream and a lot to do Put your hands up and I'll copy you I said put your hands up and I'll copy you Put your hands up and I'll copy you If you've got a dream and a lot to do Put your hands up Now shake, shake a Polaroid dream Nightmare negatives develop on the screen We sit back and wait on the government team Criticize they but who the f**k are we The people want peace But the leaders want war Neighbors don't speak peak through the front door House representatives preach stay the course Its time for a leap of faith Once more Put your hands up high if you haven't imagined Hope that the pen strokes higher than the cannon Balls to the wall nose to the grindstone My interrogation techniques leave ya mind blown Places your bets lets peak to the enemy Don't let them pretend that we seek blood And whose we anyway kimosabai Mighty warlord want to be street thug A threat for a threat leaves the whole world terrified Blow for blow never settles the score Word for word its time to be clarified We the people did not want war! So stand up (Stand up) We shall not be moved Except by a child with no socks and shoes If you've got more to give than you've got to prove Put your hands up and I'll copy you Stand up (Stand up) We shall not be moved Unless we are taking a route we have not pursued So if you've got a dream and a lot to do Put your hands up and I'll copy you I said put your hands up and I'll copy you Put your hands up and I'll copy you If you've got a dream and a lot to do Put your hands up Why it Rocks # The message of the song is to stand up to what is going on in the world. # The production is amazing. # The rapping is great. Category:Hip hop Category:2000s Category:Hidden Gems